double je
by Lichou
Summary: 7ème année. Harry refuse de retourner à Poudlard. Ses amis disparaissent. personne ne le tient au courant. Et qui est cette mystérieuse blonde collée à Malefoy postée sur la tombe James et Lily?
1. portés disparus

**Certaines personnes (que je ne citerais pas ici mais elles se reconnaitront)m'ont litteralement poursuivies jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à écrire, donc je publie ici ma toute première fic. Soyez indulgents avec moi!**

**voici donc le premier chapitre et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews après avoir lu!**

1. Rubrique «portés disparus»  
La pluie tombait sur Privet Drive depuis déjà plus de trois semaines. Harry attendait, allongé sur son lit, en fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Il savait qu'il devait attendre quelque chose sans savoir ce qui le retenait ainsi. Chaque matin, il était debout avant l'aube et il scrutait l'horizon par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir arriver des hiboux qui lui porteraient des nouvelles de ses amis. Mais chaque matin était ponctué d'une nouvelle déception. À part le hibou qui lui amenait la Gazette du sorcier tous les jours, Harry ne recevait pas de courrier. Il avait bien eu des cartes de vœux et des cadeaux pour son anniversaire, mais, un jour de rage, il les envoya valser contre un mur et depuis, il n'avait plus osé y retouché, rongé par le remord.

Il commençait à se faire à l'idée que ses amis ne lui écrivent pas,ils devaient avoir réfléchi depuis le début des vacances et ils étaient peut-être revenus sur leur décision de le suivre dans son aventure. Même si il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement, au fond de lui même il comprenait leur choix. Sa route sera semée de dangers, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres et finirait dans un inévitable duel avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Personne ne voudrait de ce destin.

Harry se releva, émergeant de ses tristes pensées et il fit visuellement le tour de la pièce. Elle était meublée de la façon la plus ordinaire qui soit: un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau et une armoire. Malgré le peu d'ameublement, la pièce semblait encombrée. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, le jeune homme ne s'était pas soucier de faire le ménage.

Il avait commencé à faire sa valise. Maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans, il comptait bien partir définitivement de cet endroit qu'il haïssait tant. D'abord, il devait aller au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Malgré les terribles morsures dont Bill avait été victime à la fin de l'année scolaire, Fleur semblait toujours aussi amoureuse, si ce n'est plus.  
Harry avait l'impression que le jour du mariage était terriblement loin, comme si tous les évènements heureux étaient impossibles dorénavant. Ensuite, il partirait à la recherche des Horcruxes, après un détour à Godric's Hollow. Il voulait un aperçu, même infime, de ce qu'avait été la vie de ses parents avant qu'ils ne soient tués. Tués, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ou qui étaient proches de lui se faisaient tuées, une par une. Ses parents, Lily et James Potter, Cédric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore. Et tout ça à cause d'un seul sorcier.  
Il se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur sa valise, ouverte sur le sol, dont des vêtements froissées dépassaient. Oui, il allait partir, mais pas avant de savoir, pas avant d'avoir découvert ce qui le retenait ici, presque contre son gré.  
Quelque chose frappa au carreau de la fenêtre. Harry se retourna brusquement, tiré une nouvelle fois de ses rêveries, et leva instinctivement sa baguette dont il ne séparait plus depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, au grand désespoir des Dursley qui étaient toujours terrorisés à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre «l'anormalité» de Harry.  
Il scruta chaque recoin de la chambre, prêt à se défendre au moindre signe de danger. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarquer que le bruit venait de dehors. On frappa de nouveau. Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre et se détendit aussitôt. Il alla poser sa baguette sur son lit pour aller ouvrir à une chouette effraie qui entra sans se faire prier. Elle déposa un journal roulé sur lui-même sur le lit de Harry et tendit la patte sur laquelle était accrochée une petite bourse en cuir noir et poussiéreux. Harry, qui avait repris machinalement sa baguette, la pointa vers son bureau et sa propre bourse s'envola pour venir directement dans sa main.  
«Finalement, je peux arriver à me concentrer, avec un peu d'entraînement, pensa-t-il, et quand certaines personnes ne sont pas dans la même pièce que moi.» Il observa le petit sachet de cuir niché au creux de sa paume. Il repensa alors au cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année dernière, le premier cours où il avait eu à utiliser les sortilèges informulés. Il revit le professeur Rogue le fixer avec des yeux remplis de haine et sa colère, presque inhumaine, lorsque Harry avait essayé de le retenir grâce aux sortilèges du Prince de Sang mêlé. Une vague de remords l'envahit, il se sentit frissonner de tous son corps. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi naïf! si seulement , une fois dans sa vie, il avait écouté les précieux conseils d'Hermione. Maintenant, avec le recul, il se dégoûtait de lui-même et de son attitude complètement puérile. Tout ça pour un stupide bouquin! Sans même le savoir, il avait écouté les instructions d'un livre qui été écrit par l'homme qu'il détestait au plus haut point, il avait bêtement fait tout ce qui était écrit sans même se rendre compte des dangers qu'il encourait, et qu'il faisait encourir à tous ses proches. Si seulement il avait parlé de ce livre à Dumbledore,lui il aurait su qu'il pouvait être dangereux, il aurait su qui été vraiment le professeur Rogue. Dumbledore… son seul défaut était de trop faire confiance aux personnes dont il aurait du se méfier. Sa seule erreur avait été de donner une deuxième chance, une chance de trop.  
Harry glissa une pièce dans la bourse et la chouette s'envola d'un battement d'aile. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la première page mais il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Il laissa le journal sur son lit et traversa la chambre sans prendre gare aux nombreux livres, vêtements et autres bricoles éparpillées sur le sol. Il jeta un regard au cadran lumineux du réveil, il affichait 7h12. Les trois membres de la famille Dursley ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Harry descendit à la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était à sa place, rien n'avait changé depuis que la guerre avait commencée. Pourtant, à l'extérieur de cette bulle figée dans le temps, rien n'était plus comme avant. Tout du moins aux yeux de Harry.  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas faim. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il était descendu. Sûrement par habitude. Il alluma la télévision, juste pour rompre le silence qui régnait dans la maison.  
Peu après, les marches grincèrent et la tante Pétunia entra à son tour dans la pièce. En voyant Harry, elle devint plus pâle et elle entortilla ses doigts comme le font les personnes anxieuses.  
Harry avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus de la répulsion qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa tante mais plutôt de la pitié. Et cela vint s'ajouter à toutes les contrariétés de cette journée si mal commencée. «Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, demanda-t-il d'un air exaspéré.  
Elle lui tourna le dos pour fouiller dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'un pot de confiture qui, en réalité, était déjà sur la table depuis la veille. Elle essayait de fuir la question, Harry le savait mais il n'y prêta pas attention.  
- Comme quoi, répondit-elle - Comme si j'avais l'air d'un chien battu enfermé dans une cage à lapin!  
- Je… bafouilla-t-elle. En fait, je me disais que tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps…  
- Mais, l'interrompit Harry - Mais que tu avais l'air fatigué et malade - ET DEPUIS QUAND VOUS VOUS PRÉOCCUPÉ DE MON ÉTAT DE SANTÉ! AVANT ÇA N'AVAIT PAS L'AIR DE VOUS TROUBLER PLUS QUE ÇA ALORS FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX!

Il remonta en trombe dans la chambre, balaya d'un geste de la main le dessus de son lit pour en débarrasser le journal qu'il avait laissé là et il s'allongea en croisant lesmains derrière sa tête.

Il avait eu tort de s'emporter ainsi et il le savait. Depuis son retour de Poudlard, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, malgré leur dégoût envers la magie, s'étaient montrés plus compréhensifs envers lui. Mais il était tellement furieux contre Ron et Hermione qu'il n'avait pas su gérer ses émotions, qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Et la première personne qu'il avait vue ce matin là était la tante Pétunia.

Il ressassa ses pensées toute la journée en feuilletant la collection de livres que Sirius et Lupin lui avaient offerte en 5ème année. Il avait appris quelques sorts intéressants dont un qui augmenter la taille des objets qu'il ensorcelait et un autre qui déversait des pluies diluviennes sur les adversaires potentiels.

Il resta allongé sur son lit jusque tard dans l'après midi. Vers 17h, il redescendit dans la cuisine, tiraillé par la faim qui lui nouait l'estomac, se fit un sandwich et remonta aussitôt. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les Dursley aujourd'hui.

De retour dans sa chambre, il alla à la fenêtre et colla son front contre la surface lisse et froide en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua un chat au pelage roux qui arpentait Privet Drive, sûrement à la recherche d'une poubelle où il pourrait trouver son bonheur. Il resta quelques minutes accoudés à la fenêtre à observer les allés et venues de l'animal qui semblait lui aussi attendre quelque chose.

En retournant sur son lit, son effleura le journal qui gisait sur le sol et, se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait même pas lu, il le ramassa, s'assit en tailleur au pied de son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et il déplia les grandes feuilles de papier noircies de mots. Les premières pages étaient couvertes d'articles pour apprendre à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Mais il passa directement à la quatrième page du journal.

En haut de la page, en gros caractères, était noté le titre «portés disparus». La rubrique tenait sur trois pages et était composée de plusieurs petites annonces séparées par des cadres. Parfois, une photographie animée en noir et blanc de la personne concernée accompagnait le texte. Harry parcouru brièvement quelques passages pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne proche de lui n'était en danger. Il ne trouva rien de très intéressant sur les deux premières pages sur lesquelles il ne s'attarda pas mais un article plus long que les autres attira son attention à la dernière page de la rubrique.

Il n'était pas illustré d'une photographie mais seul le titre interloqua Harry: «disparitions de nombreux élèves des différentes académies de magie du monde, les Mangemorts sont suspectés». Harry se pencha un peu plus sur son journal et continua sa lecture:

«Depuis plusieurs semaines, des élèves des différentes écoles de magie disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Bien que les Mangemorts soient suspectés, il faut noter que la marque des ténèbres n'a pas été vue et que les chambres des adolescents ont été vidées. On peut donc se demander s'il s'agit d'enlèvements ou de fugues. La liste des élèves portés disparus a été ajouté page 8. si vous avez la moindre information au sujet de l'un d'eux, contactez immédiatement le ministère qui prendra les dispositions nécessaires. En attendant un éventuel rebondissement de la situation, nous vous conseillons…»

Harry interrompit là sa lecture. Une boule s'était nouée au niveau de son estomac. Il se souvint que depuis son anniversaire, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il hésita longuement avant d'oser tourner la page et d'être confronté à cette liste de noms. Peut-être que certains de ses camarades de classe y figuraient. Peut-être même ses meilleurs amis. Et dire qu'il leur en avait voulu de ne pas lui écrire. En pensant à cela,le nœud qu'il avait au ventre était remonté jusque dans sa gorge, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses mains tremblaient quand il tourna enfin la page et il trouva tout de suite la liste en question. Il la parcouru fébrilement, en pointant chaque nom du doigt pour ne pas en oublier un seul. La liste était composée d'une quarantaine de noms, certains avaient des sonorités françaises, russes ou encore d'autres pays. Il découvrit d'abord des noms familiers: Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un autre nom qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien, celui de Draco Malefoy. La nouvelle de la disparition de l'ancien Serpentard ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, si il pouvait éviter d'en entendre parler, ça lui éviterai de bouillonner de rage contre ce traître, ce meurtrier.

Il continua à parcourir la liste. Et là, juste avant les six derniers noms, ses pires craintes étaient justifiées. Après un dénommé Andrew Bataskof étaient noté les trois noms qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir inscrit sur cette liste:  
Hermione Granger- disparue le 07 juillet Ronald Weasley- disparu le 1er août Ginny Weasley- disparue le 1er août

Harry sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et le journal tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où étaient-ils, est ce qu'ils allaient bien, étaient-ils blessés ou même pire. Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait mis au courant? L'Ordre devait pourtant être au courant. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit, il s'agissait quand même de ses meilleurs amis!

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur monter en lui. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva, mis sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Là il trouva son balai et sa vieille cape d'invisibilité, qui avait appartenue à son père. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, sortit de la maison sous l'œil interrogateur des Dursley et se retrouva dans Privet Drive. Il trouva vite un recoin entre deux maisons à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il mit sa cape, enfourcha son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il savait parfaitement la direction à prendre: Londres, 12 Square Grimmaud.

Quand il fut vraiment haut dans le ciel, un chat au pelage roux se glissa sous une voiture. Ce qui venait de se passer intéresseraient beaucoup certaines personnes à son avis. Il devait tout leur raconter au plus vite. Tant pis si il abandonnait son poste. Et il se volatilisa en un «pop».

**Voila donc le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!**

**Laissez moi une tit' review, juste pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Même une toute petite!**


	2. retour au square grimmaurd

**Et voilà mon chapitre 2. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Pour l'instant l'histoire n'est pas encre vraiment mise en place mais.. ça ne saurait tarder!**

**2. retour au Square Grimmaurd**

Le ciel était voilé de nuages ce soir là. L'air humide laissait présager la venue d'un orage dans peu de temps. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Harry était parti du 4 Privet Drive, il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, sa montre ne fonctionnait plus depuis une séance de plongée sous-marine dans le lac de Poudlard. Il savait déjà quelle était la direction à prendre, le chemin lui paraissait familier pour l'avoir déjà parcouru une première fois deux ans auparavant. Mais à la différence de cet instant, il était alors accompagné par toute une troupe de membres de l'Ordre et il savait que ses amis l'attendaient impatiemment depuis un mois.

Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur le manche de son Éclair de Feu, engourdies par le froid qui régnait à cette altitude. Il avait enlevé sa cape quelques temps auparavant, l'orage qui menaçait lui offrait une protection efficace contre le regard des Moldus.

Il commença à frissonner en sentant une légère brume sur sa peau quand il traversa un nuage. Il réduit un peu son altitude pour essayer de savoir où il était et il reconnut les lumières de Londres. Il remonta un peu, assez pour ne pas être visible mais pas trop pour pouvoir chercher le Square Grimmaurd des yeux. Il le trouva rapidement et, avant d'amorcer sa descente, il resta quelques minutes en vol stationnaire pour prendre le temps de remettre sa cape. Une fois qu'il serait descendu de quelques mètres, il ne serait plus protégé par les nuages qui annonçaient une averse prochainement et il ne voulait pas que les membres de l'Ordre lui fassent la morale sur la prudence et les risques d'être vu par des Moldus. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter.

Il commença donc sa descente, lentement pour pouvoir maintenir la cape en place tout en gardant le contrôle de son balai. À présent, il comprenait pourquoi Maugrey avait refusé qu'il fasse le trajet avec sa cape et qu'il ait préféré le désillusionner la première fois qu'il était venu. Voler dans cette position était sans nul doute très inconfortable et assez périlleux, la cape risquant de glisser à tout moment. Les lumières de la ville devinrent de plus en plus nettes tout en grossissant au fur et à mesure que Harry descendait. Il pouvait à présent distinguer chaque réverbère qui entourait ce lieu qu'il haïssait tant. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier que c'était ici, dans une maison de cette rue perdue au fin fond de Londres, que son parrain était resté enfermé pendant un an, avant qu'il ait quitté Harry, qu'il l'ait quitté pour de bon. Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa disparition, malgré tous les dangers qu'il avait eu à affronter pendant l'année scolaire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur Lord Voldemort grâce à Dumbledore et malgré toutes ses préoccupations, il n'avait pas comblé ce vide qui s'était creusé au fond de lui. Quelque chose manquait dans sa vie, une personne, une présence, un rire qui ressemble à un grognement, la silhouette d'un chien qui s'éloigne sur le quai d'une gare …

Harry atterrit en douceur sur un petit carré d'herbe complètement détrempé par les pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient sur le pays depuis quelques semaines. Il était entouré de lampadaires qui diffusaient une lumière vive, presque éblouissante. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été brisés, sûrement par les délinquants du quartier. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était en mesure de le voir. Il retira sa cape d'un geste en la tirant par-dessus sa tête et observa les alentours. Pour le jeune homme, la situation était étrange. Un an auparavant, il s'était promis de ne plus mettre les pieds au Square Grimmaurd. À l'époque, il s'imaginait que le jour où il reviendrait, ce serait parce qu'on l'aurait emmené de force. Il se voyait entouré d'une bande d'Aurors qui essayeraient de l'attirer devant la porte coûte que coûte.

Pourtant, son pas était décidé lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les numéros 11 et 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Comme il s'y attendait, une maison apparut entre les deux autres, comme si elle venait de pousser au milieu en poussant les murs de ses voisines, une maison avec une vieille porte délabrée noire. Il reconnut aussi la poignée en argent qui avait la forme d'un serpent ouvragé. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, la main déjà sur la poignée quand un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé lui revint en mémoire : lors de sa première venue en ce lieu, Lupin, qui était l'un des membres de l'escorte, avait utilisé un sortilège pour entrer.

Harry se douta qu'un simple _Alohomora _ne suffirait pas à forcer l'entrée. Il s'agissait tout de même du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore avait dû protéger lui-même cet endroit et, même après sa disparition, sa protection devait être encore efficace. Harry eut un petit rire amer, tout cela était ridicule, il ne savait même pas comment entrer dans sa propre maison

Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. De toute manière, son cerveau était trop embrouillé par cette histoire d'enlèvement qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il agissait seulement d'instinct, comme s'il était en train de jouer une pièce de théâtre, une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il fit alors ce que tout adolescent digne de ce nom aurait fait dans une situation pareille : il prit l'idée la plus stupide qui lui vint en tête et il la mit en application sans se soucier du résultat. Il recula de quelques pas et pointa fermement sa baguette magique vers la porte.

" _- Reducto_, murmura-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit, la porte miteuse était toujours là et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Harry croisa les bras et fixa des yeux les gros pavés gris qui formaient le trottoir comme si la réponse à ses questions était inscrite sur leur surface rugueuse. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. En observant de nouveau la porte, il repensa à la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici. Dumbledore l'avait laissé croupir un mois entier chez les Dursley et il n'avait envoyé les membres de l'Ordre pour venir le chercher qu'après qu'il se soit fait attaquer par deux Détraqueurs et qu'il ait été obligé d'utiliser la magie devant son cousin.

Ce fut comme si un éclair lui avait traversé la tête. Il la tenait, la solution qu'il cherchait. Il recula de nouveau et visa la porte de sa baguette:

"- _IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFIX! REDUCTO! _Hurla-t-il

Il ne se souciait plus des Moldus qui pourraient l'entendre, bien au contraire. Les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés n'avaient eu aucun effet sur la porte toujours intacte mais ils avaient produit plusieurs détonations bruyantes, assez bruyantes pour que quelques personnes viennent à leur fenêtre voir ce qui avait pu les sortir de leur sommeil dans un quartier habituellement désert. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Harry attendait toujours le résultat escompté et les gens, voyant que rien de spécial ne valait la peine de rester plantés au rebord d'une fenêtre, rentrèrent chez eux. C'est seulement à ce moment que Harry entendit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un déluge de traînées rouges s'abattit sur lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le pavé froid et humide. Quand le déluge cessa, il se releva, son T-shirt mouillé à cause des pavés, se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Minerva McGonagall.

"- Harry? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Lupin

Pour l'instant, j'essaie de ne pas me faire tuer par des gens que je pensais être de mon côté!

Entre vite, ce n'est pas prudent de rester sur le seuil de la porte."

Harry se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et Lupin le conduisit dans la cuisine de la maison. L'endroit avait beaucoup changé. Harry eut l'impression qu'un ouragan s'était abattu sur la demeure. Et vu le temps qui régnait depuis le début des vacances, il n'en aurait pas été étonné. Il s'assit à la grande table et les membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent tous en face de lui. Il eut la vague impression d'être confronté à un tribunal.

Le professeur McGonagall posa les yeux sur le balai que Harry tenait toujours à la main. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'approuverait pas sa venue, qu'elle trouverait ça complètement irresponsable et qu'elle penserait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice d'adolescent.

"- Potter, commença t-elle en parlant le plus lentement possible pour tenter de dissimuler une pointe de colère dans sa voix, vous n'avez quand même pas fait le trajet en volant?

Bien sur que si, répondit-il sur un ton de défi. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, personne ne me tient au courant de ce qui se passe!

Lupin reprit la parole:

Je suppose que tu veux parler de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Mrs Weasley venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et en voyant Harry, elle se précipita sur lui et le serra tellement fort contre lui qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait étouffé. Quand elle le libéra enfin de son étreinte; elle essaya de sourire mais se fut peine perdue. Elle éclata en sanglots:

- Oh Harry! Tu ne peux savoir comme je suis contente de te voir! J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! Comme … comme …

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche en sanglotant.

Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, reprit Maugrey, comme pour changer de sujet, on aurait pu te voir. Et c'est quoi aussi cette façon de forcer une porte! – sa voix s'était faite plus dure et était nuancée de reproches – on aurait pu t'entendre figure toi! On aurait eu l'air malin si les Moldus t'avaient vu!

J'ai fait attention, je ne suis pas idiot. Et les sortilèges, c'était exprès pour que quelqu'un m'entende! Je ne sais même pas comment on entre dans cette foutue baraque!

Mais tu n'aurais pas du venir! Tu étais beaucoup plus en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante!

Harry sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui faire la morale! Tous les membres de l'Ordre risquaient leur vie à chaque nouvelle mission! Question sécurité et prudence, il avait connu mieux. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction mais quand il répliqua, c'était de la fureur qui perçait sa voix:

Il s'agit de mes amis! Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça qu'ils aient disparus! Ça va faire plus d'un mois qu'Hermione a disparue et presque 10 jours pour Ron et Ginny! Et personne ne s'est donné la peine de me le dire! Et qu'est ce que vous faites pour les retrouver? Si vous avez fait quelque chose pour ça bien sûr!

Bien sûr que nous les cherchons, répondit Lupin en faisant signe à Maugrey, qui s'apprêtait à lui passer la soufflante de sa vie, de se taire, nous avons essayé de savoir où Hermione était allée avant qu'elle ait disparue mais ses parents pensaient qu'elle était ici alors qu'elle n'y a pas remis les pieds. On a aussi pisté des hiboux mais à chaque fois, ils nous menaient au manoir des Malefoy. Mais on a pris toutes les mesures nécessaires, ajouta-il précipitamment en voyant le visage horrifié de Harry, on a tout fouillé mais sans résultat. Quant à Ron et Ginny, ils ont disparus une nuit alors qu'ils étaient restés au Terrier tout le mois de juillet. On n'a vraiment aucune piste.

Ça c'est toi qui le dit, déclara Maugrey qui semblait avoir ravalé sa rage

Comment ça, demanda Harry qui s'efforça à son tour de cacher la rancune qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui.

Eh bien, commença Lupin, nous avons entendu dire qu'il y avait une activité inhabituelle dans un petit village. Et il y a des rumeurs selon quoi il s'agirait peut-être des jeunes adolescents qui se réuniraient, comme une sorte d'association.

Harry voyant bien dans sa façon de parler que Lupin n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel on entendait que les sanglots de Mrs Weasley qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation.

Il ne s'agit que de rumeurs infondées, dit le professeur McGonagall en mettant fin au silence devenu pesant.

Mais ça reste une possibilité, rétorqua Harry, bien décidé à se faire entendre. Ça ne vous coûterait rien d'aller vérifier, juste pour être sur.

Oui, bien sur, répondit Lupin, mais le seul problème, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher de cette demeure. Elle est protégée par un puissant sortilège et il faut remplir certaines conditions pour pouvoir y accéder.

Lesquelles? Avoir un membre de sa famille qui se promène avec une cagoule sur la tête?

À présent, sa voix trahissait l'exaspération. Pourquoi tenter de lui cacher la vérité. Il n'était plus un enfant et il avait déjà eu affaire à des choses horribles, alors une de plus ou une de moins.

- Non, répondit simplement Lupin sans prêter attention à la mauvaise humeur de Harry, apparemment, pour y entrer, il faut être élève dans une des écoles de magie, ce qui 'est plus notre cas depuis longtemps.

- Et personne ne peut vous aider, demanda Harry avec lassitude.

- En fait, expliqua Lupin, les seules personnes avec qui nous sommes en contact et qui sont encore scolarisées sont Ron, Ginny, Hermione et toi. Seulement, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir disparu et tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas rester à Poudlard.

Harry se renfrogna. Il était impuissant et c'était de sa faute. La théorie sur le groupe d'adolescents lui semblait la plus probable. Hermione était excellente en sortilèges, elle aurait très bien pu protéger une maison. Et au fond de lui, il préférait croire que ses amis étaient en sécurité dans un repère clandestin avec d'autres élèves, Hermione faisant la morale à tout le monde pour qu'ils révisent avant le début de l'année scolaire. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre une année à Poudlard. Il devait déjà essayer de survivre face au seigneur des ténèbres et il n'aurait pas pu agir en restant enfermé dans un château. Mais il était près à tous les sacrifices pour ses amis.

J'irais voir ce qui se passe là-bas, déclara-t-il si brusquement que plusieurs personnes autour de la table sursautèrent.

Mrs Weasley laissa échappé un petit hoquet et Lupin tourna lentement la tête vers lui avant de prendre la parole.

Mais tu n'es pas élève d'une école de magie, tu ne pourras pas entrer.

Si il faut que je retourne à Poudlard pour retrouver mes amis, j'y retournerais! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire! Je les aime plus que ma famille! Et j'ai besoin d'eux! Tout seul je n'y arriverais pas!

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Que je retourne à Poudlard? C'est l'endroit le plus sur du monde!

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. C'était ce que tout le monde disait lorsque Dumbledore en était encore le directeur, mais maintenant, pouvait-on toujours l'affirmer?

Je ne sais pas, dit Lupin en réfléchissant, mais après tout, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Alors, où est cette maison?

Tu connais déjà l'endroit où elle est, de nom tout du moins. C'est un manoir ancien à Godric's Hollow."

Harry resta sans voix. Etendu sur un lit dans la chambre qu'il avait toujours occupé quand il venait ici, il réfléchissait en attendant le sommeil qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir. Il était plus de trois heures du matin lorsqu'il était sorti de la cuisine après que chacun ait tous organisé pour son départ. Mais ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'il se mette tout de suite en route. Lupin lui dit qu'il avait déjà fait un long voyage, qu'il devait être épuisé et qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se reposer. En montant dans la chambre, Harry avait remarqué que toutes les pièces de la maison avait l'air d'avoir été saccagées. Il avait retrouvé la chambre qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Elle était toujours humide, dépourvue de toute décoration à part le tableau censé représenter Phineas Nigellus mais qui était actuellement vide. La pièce n'avait pas été épargnée. Le sol était couvert de débris et le papier peints était complètement arraché à certains endroits. Harry finit par s'endormir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait être. Il s'habilla et descendit. Arrivé dans les escaliers, il fut surpris d'entendre Mr Weasley et Maugrey qui parlaient à haute voix dans le hall. Avant, lorsque quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire trop de bruits dans cette partie de la maison, Mrs Black se mettait à hurler et à insulter tous ceux qui se trouvaient à porté de vue. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Harry les suivit. Quand Harry passa devant le tableau, il fut surpris de constaté qu'une grosse fermeture éclair rouge avait été peinte à la place de la bouche de Mrs Black. À la vue du jeune homme, l'horrible femme gesticula dans tous les sens mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La découverte du mutisme de Mrs Black fit sourire Harry. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley se retourna vers lui et l'emmena s'asseoir à un bout de la table en lui disant:

"- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, tu aurais du rester au lit et te reposer.

Elle essaya de lui adresser un sourire mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et des poches se dessinaient sous ses paupières.

Harry avala un rapide petit déjeuner et rejoignit Lupin à l'autre bout de la table. Celui-ci lui donna un plan pour pouvoir voler jusqu'au manoir, quelques conseils sur la marche à suivre en cas de dangers et il lui recommanda d'être prudent. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et tous les membres de l'Ordre présents lui donnèrent conseils et recommandations avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mrs Weasley lui glissa dans les bras en sac rempli de provisions avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Lupin lui dit:

Quand tu reviendras, la formule pour ouvrir la porte c'est _Encalare_. Ça t'éviteras d'avoir à défoncer la porte.

Harry mit de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité et il sortit. Quand il posa le pied sur le trottoir, il vit la maison disparaître, comme si elle se faisait écrasée par les deux autres. Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla. Le vent frais fouetta son visage et il reprit espoir. Il allait retrouver ses amis, il en était à présent sûr.

Un gros rat regarda la porte du quartier général de l'Ordre se refermer et il disparut dans un pop.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? une petite review?**

**Ah... et je fais un peu de pub! lol Je vous conseil tous autant que vous êtes à aller lire Lyssandre. Elle est nouvelle mais elle écrit des choses vraiment très bien. très mignon, très émouvant... très très beau... bref, allez la lire!**

**Allez maintenant mes reviews! lol **


	3. l'inconnue du cimetière

**3. L'inconnue du cimetière**

Harry volait depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Il suivait méticuleusement les instructions que lui avait données Lupin juste avant son départ du Square Grimmaurd. Mais il du faire plusieurs fois demi-tour, perdu dans ses réflexions, il s'était trompé de chemin. Il pensait à ce soi-disant groupe d'adolescents. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fonde leur rébellion, si elle existait vraiment, à Godric's Hollow? Et si c'était une idée d'Hermione, pour une raison quelconque? Elle connaissait déjà cet endroit, il en avait souvent parlé avec elle. Mais pourquoi là bas? C'était tellement prévisible comme lieu de résistance, beaucoup trop symbolique. Il voulait aller là-bas depuis plus d'un an mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait dans ces conditions. Lui, il voulait juste aller voir l'endroit où vivaient ses parents et finalement, il devait en plus retrouver ses amis et espionner une organisation anti-Voldemort. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça.

Lupin lui avait bien décrit le village, il y avait un petit hôtel, dans le même style que le Chaudron Baveur du chemin de Traverse. Harry comptait y restait tant qu'il serait sur place. Il arriverait peut-être à obtenir quelques informations en questionnant les locataires de l'hôtel. Le manoir où s'étaient réfugiés les adolescents disparus était sur une colline, en amont d'un torrent. Selon Lupin, il suffisait de suivre le cours d'eau dans le sens du courant pour trouver cet endroit. Mais avant d'y aller, Harry voulait se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents. Il avait besoin d'aller les voir, de savoir à quoi ressemblait leur dernière demeure.

Il arriva enfin près du village. Il décida de descendre de son balai avant de pénétrer dans la rue principale. Il ne voulait pas atterrir dans un village de Moldus en plein jour. Il se cacha donc à la lisière d'un bois qui bordait le bourg et il profita de ce moment pour retirer sa cape. Il enroula son Éclair de Feu dans sa cape d'invisibilité et cacha le tout sous sa veste. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air s'il se promenait à la vue de tous avec un balai volant sous le bras. Il poussa un long soupir et se résigna à entrer dans le village.

Il avança d'un bon pas. S'il n'était pas sorcier, il aurait pensé que ce village était hanté. Mais son expérience dans le monde de la magie lui avait montré que ce qui paraissait sinistre n'était pas toujours dû aux fantômes. Malgré cela, ce village était le plus lugubre qui lui eu été donné de voir. Devant la première maison se tenait un panneau en bois complètement délabré et moisi par le temps, penchant dangereusement vers la droite, où été inscrit en grosses lettres noires dont la peinture s'écaillait: "Welcome to Goldric's Hollow". Harry longea une rue qui semblait être la rue principale même si elle était déserte, la plupart des volets des maisons étaient clos, certains ne tenaient presque plus et manquaient de se décrocher. Les trottoirs n'étaient pas entretenus, plusieurs pavés étaient éclatés, la rue n'était même pas droite. Harry pensa que si les gérants de la ville devaient faire des travaux de rénovations, ils devraient refaire le village entier.

Il déambula dans plusieurs ruelles et se rendit compte que plus il s'enfonçait dans le bourg, plus il paraissait miteux, abandonné, effrayant. Il cherchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand il trouva enfin le torrent. C'était un court d'eau large d'environ vingt mètres, bordés par ce qui semblait avoir été des chemins de promenade. Mais maintenant, les ronces avaient envahis la pelouse et le terrain était quasiment impraticable à cause de la pluie qui avait détrempé le sol. Harry sentit ses chaussures s'enfoncer quand il tenta de passer. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et il étendit ses bras pour s'en faire un balancier. Mais le poids de son balai qu'il devait alors tenir à bout de bras ne faisait que le déséquilibrer encore plus. Il réussit à se maintenir debout de justesse mais il n'osa plus faire un pas de peur de tomber. Si seulement il était venu un mois plus tôt, tout aurait été sec, il n'aurait pas eu de mal à passer. La solution lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, tout naturellement. Sa baguette cachée dans la manche de sa veste, il tendit son bras vers le sol et murmura "Incedio". Les flammes frôlèrent le sol, la terre durcit et se craquela. Harry prolongea le jet de flammes tout le long du chemin pour pouvoir passer à son aise. Il observa son œuvre, le résultat était plus que satisfaisant, le chemin était aussi sec que s'il s'était trouvé en plein désert, le seul point négatif était que le peu de pelouse qui avait été épargnée par la pluie diluvienne était à présent complètement roussie. Harry s'approcha de la rive. Il fut surpris de la différence entre le village et le torrent. Les berges étaient parfaitement nettes, droites, comme si quelqu'un venait de les réaménagées. L'eau était parfaitement claire, Harry voyait chaque herbe, chaque rocher et même chaque poisson. Il y avait plus de vie dans l'eau que dans le village entier. Harry s'était agenouillé près de la rive sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans ce village désert et lugubre. Quand il releva la tête, le choc entre les deux endroits lui donna le tournis. Cette différence ne pouvait pas être naturelle. Qui penserait plus à entretenir un torrent plutôt que de restaurer un village qui tombe en ruine. Il y avait forcement des sorciers dans ce village. Tout le rapprochait de cette organisation secrète.

Il trouva enfin un pont pour traverser le torrent. C'était un pont en bois qui formait un arc de cercle au dessus de l'eau. Des rambardes en métal peintes en vert encadraient la passerelle qui était beaucoup plus large qu'à l'ordinaire. Deux voitures auraient pues s'y croiser si leurs conducteurs avaient étés sûrs de la solidité du pont. Pourtant là aussi, Harry fut surpris. Les planches du pont étaient anormalement épaisses, si épaisses qu'il semblait impossible que quelque chose les brises simplement en passant dessus. Harry eut l'impression que le pont venait d'être refait, il n'eut donc pas peur quand il s'engagea. Il s'attarda, s'appuyant sur la rambarde, les yeux plongés dans la transparence de l'eau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet endroit lui apportait une sensation de calme, comme si son esprit se vidait. Il sentit des odeurs qui lui étaient familières, le parfum de Ginny, le bois bien ciré des balais, les pâtés que faisait Mrs Weasley pour Noël … Il ferma les yeux et une sensation de liberté l'envahit. Il oublia tout, la guerre, les morts, les disparus, tout les malheurs qui envahissaient le monde. Toute la pression de ces derniers mois s'envola en un instant. Il aurait voulu rester ici toute sa vie, tout oublier, simplement rester appuyé contre cette barrière, respirer l'air frais et se laisser porter par cette vague d'insouciance qui emplissait tout son corps. Il sentait son esprit partir, il était endormi mais il savait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment du sommeil, ses yeux s'étaient fermés, son esprit était éteint mais il était conscient.

Il revint à ses esprits quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il entendit une voix, une voix de star américaine, belle et enjouée, qui lui dit:

- Faut pas que tu restes là, tu vas finir par passer par-dessus la barrière si tu continues à te pencher. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le plus perdu des villages de ce pays?

Sans même la connaître, Harry se sentit en confiance. Il leva son visage vers elle. Elle était jolie, c'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Elle avait un visage tout rond, comme si son portrait n'avait pas changé depuis ses dix ans. Mais cela lui allait bien, elle ressemblait à une poupée, à l'une de ces petites princesses de porcelaine qu'on protégeaient derrière une vitrine. Tout en elle inspirait l'innocence, la pureté, depuis ses mains, douces et blanches, jusqu'à ses longs cheveux châtains qui brillaient malgré le manque de soleil. Harry fut tout de suite sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise, il se confia donc sans trop de difficultés.

Je viens pour… une sorte de… mission…

Au manoir ou au cimetière?

Sa question fut si inattendue que Harry se sentit quelques instants désemparé. Apparemment cette fille avait son franc parler.

Eh… commença-t-il en restant sur ses gardes, quelle importance?

Oh, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter. Je sais que je suis trop curieuse. Mais d'habitude il n'y a jamais personne. À part tout le monde qui s'est installé au manoir au début du mois de juillet –Harry tendit un peu plus l'oreille– depuis qu'ils sont là, la population a triplé! Mais il y a aussi cette fille. Elle cherchait le cimetière. Elle a dit qu'elle avait fait une promesse. Tu vas habiter avec eux?

Non, il faudrait que je trouve quelque part où loger, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte d'hôtel ici.

Tu es bien tombé, c'est moi qui tiens l'hôtel avec mon père! Je vais au village chercher des provisions, tu veux venir avec moi? On pourra discuter en chemin!

Là, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais…

Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant la bosse sous la veste de Harry et le sac qu'il avait sur le dos. C'était les provisions que Mrs Weasley lui avait données mais il n'y avait pas encore touché.

Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je vais l'envoyer chez moi, comme ça, ça ne te gênera pas. Si tu veux vraiment venir bien sûr!

Bien sûr!

Ce n'était pas les courses qui l'intéressaient mais l'occasion était trop belle. Il sentait que cette jolie jeune fille était bavarde, peut-être un peu trop. Il pourrait essayer de lui soutirer des renseignements. Elle pris le balai et le sac, sortit sa baguette, fit disparaître le tout et Harry remit sa cape dans sa poche, "par précaution" expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de son accompagnatrice. Ils retraversèrent le pont en sens inverse, la jeune fille fut impressionnée par l'assèchement des berges et elle en félicita Harry. Elle trouvait que c'était de la belle magie et qu'en plus, ça serait utile à tout le monde. Harry se demanda de quel "tout le monde" elle parlait, le village était complètement désert à ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation:

- Au fait, tu dois te dire, c'est qui cette fille qui parle tout le temps mais qui ne se présente pas! Je m'appelle Abigaïl, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Abi, ça fait moins ringard!

Eh bien, enchanté Abi. Dis moi, pourquoi il n'y a personne ici? C'est hanté?

Oh non, pas du tout! Avant il y avait même plein de gens qui habitait là. Mais je ne me souviens pas de cette époque. C'est Papa qui me raconte ça. Bien sur, il y avait surtout des Moldus. Mais mon père m'a dit qu'ils sont partis parce qu'ils ont cru que le village était maudit. Tu vois, rien à voir avec les fantômes!

Pourquoi serait-il maudit, demanda-t-il en se pensant que finalement, vu l'état du village, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort.

Bah, pour des histoires de sorciers. Une nuit, un bébé a été kidnappé dans une maison pas loin d'ici, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Et des Moldus on dit qu'ils avaient vu une moto qui s'envolait dans les airs ce soir là. Et, le lendemain, la maison a explosée! Bien sur, les Moldus ne savent pas qu'avant, les occupants avaient été tués et que tous ça était l'œuvre de Tu-Sais-Qui. À part peut-être le bébé qui a disparu, on n'a jamais su.

Harry sentit de nouveau son estomac se contracter. C'était un phénomène qui lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce village. Abi ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Par réflexe, il lissa ses cheveux sur son front, pour cacher la preuve de son identité. Mais elle ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Harry resta silencieux le temps qu'elle prenne ce dont elle avait besoin et ne parla presque pas pendant le retour écoutant à peine ce que la jeune fille disait. Une heure plus tard, après avoir à nouveau traversé le pont, ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel. C'était sûrement la battisse la plus entretenue de tout le village. A l'extérieur, tout était propre, depuis les murs couleur sable jusqu'au perron qui venait apparemment d'être balayé. Une pancarte suspendue au dessus de la porte indiquait "Le Trèfle Sans Feuilles". Abigaïl invita Harry à entrer. Elle le conduisit à l'étage. Là, devant le porte de la chambre 33 se trouvait un gros chat roux, roulé en boule sur le tapis. Elle le prit, le remit sur ses pattes et lui dit:

- Dis donc, toi! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas traîner dans mes pattes et je suis sûre que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire!

Harry se demanda quelle chose pourrait être importante pour un chat mais depuis sa conversation avec Abi, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses parents. Voyant que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, elle le laissa seul dans sa chambre. Il est bon de se retrouver avec soi-même de temps en temps, pensa-t-elle. Harry tourna en rond dans la chambre. C'était une chambre modeste, avec les meubles de base mais très bien entretenue, d'après ce qu'il pu en juger du premier coup d'œil. Mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour se soucier de la propreté d'une pièce. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de kidnapping. Il ne pensait pas avoir été enlevé par Voldemort, sinon il ne serait plus là. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait eu un autre enfant avec lui. Peut-être un cousin, un ami… Harry s'allongea sur le lit, submergé par ses pensées et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, le soleil commençait déjà sa longue descente. Pendant son sommeil, ses idées s'étaient remises en place. Comme on le dit souvent, la nuit porte conseil, à moins que ça ne soit le sommeil. Harry se leva d'un bond et descendit dans ce qui semblait être une salle de réception. Il s'agissait d'une salle immense. Une table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir plus de vingt convives trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un bar se tenait dans le fond de la pièce. C'est là qu'il trouva Abi, derrière un bar, occupée à ranger de la vaisselle propre en prévision du prochain repas organisé dans cette salle. Quand elle entendit Harry arriver, elle leva vers lui un visage rayonnant:

Salut Harry! Mon père m'a dit que tu dormais et il n'a pas voulu te réveiller. Mais si tu as faim, je peux te préparer quelque chose. Il faut juste que je finisse ça. Papa veut que tout soit propre au cas où il y aurait une réunion ou un truc dans ce goût là. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas demain la veille. Alors, tu veux quelque chose?

Je n'ai pas faim merci. Par contre tu peux me dire où est le cimetière?

Oh ce n'est pas très loin. Il faut retourner dans l'autre partie du village en passant le pont et suivre la rive dans le sens du courant. C'est juste à la sortie du village. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

Je pense que je vais y faire un tour. Et on m'a parlé d'un manoir, c'est loin du cimetière?

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, il entendit quelque chose bouger sous le bar et de la vaisselle tomba par terre et se brisa.

Mince! s'exclama Abi. Qu'est ce que je suis maladroite!

Sa voix avait un ton étrange, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle disparut sous le bar. Harry entendit une voix, puis Abi qui dit "tu pourrais faire attention au moins!". Elle se releva et remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui volait autour de son visage.

Bah, dit-elle en gardant un œil sous ce qui se tenait sous le bar, une assiette en plus ou en moins, mon père ne le verra même pas!

Qu'est ce qu'il y a sous le bar?

Oh, … rien. C'est … le chat! – Harry se dit quelle était peut être bavarde, mais quelle était très mauvaise menteuse – Donc, le manoir. Il est sur la même route, juste un peu plus loin. Il y a une grande colline après le cimetière et il est au sommet. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-bas, il est abandonné depuis des années!

Non, c'était juste pour savoir.

Moi je ne sais pas mentir pensa la jeune fille en regardant Harry s'éloigner, mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule! Elle entendit alors un pop et quand elle regarda sous le bar, le réfugié avait disparu.

Harry était arrivé devant le cimetière. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché, il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui. Il observa la porte, une grande grille en métal rouillé qui était entourée par de grands murs en pierres blanches salies par le temps et l'usure. Harry ouvrit la porte qui grinça et entra. Il contempla toutes les tombes alignées les unes avec les autres et se dit qu'il devait y avoir davantage de personnes ici qu'au village. À gauche de la grande grille se trouvait une loge. Harry espéra que quelqu'un y vivait encore car sans indications, il mettrait des heures à trouver la tombe de ses parents. Mais la chance semblait lui sourire puisque quand il frappa à la porte, il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant apparaître le visage fatigué et ridé d'un vieil homme.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez, aboya-t-il d'un ton qui disait "pas de vandales dans mon cimetière!"

Je voudrait savoir où est la … la tombe de Lily et James Potter.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononçait ses mots. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas mais devoir le dire, c'était différent. Il eut un pincement au cœur, il n'était jamais aller voir la tombe d'un membre de sa famille. C'était même quasiment la première fois qu'il entrait dans un cimetière. La pensée de son parrain lui envahit l'esprit. Il ne savait pas où il était enterré. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si il avait été enterré. Il se dit qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de questions à poser à Lupin quand il retournerait au Square Grimmaurd.

Ah! Les Potter, répondit le gardien. C'est vraiment moche ce qui leur est arrivé. C'étaient vraiment des gens chouettes. Jamais d'histoires, ils rendaient service à tout le monde. Mais une installation électrique défectueuse, ça ne pardonne pas. Pourtant ils avaient les moyens de tout refaire. Ils sont dans l'allée 65 emplacement 23.

Harry déambula dans les allées et trouva la bonne. Mais alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le chemin couvert de graviers, il entendit une voix, une voix féminine. Quelqu'un qui allait dans un cimetière à 10 heures du soir, c'était très étrange pensa-t-il. Il prit sa cape dans sa poche et s'en recouvrit pour aller voir sans danger qui était dans l'allée. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui traîne dans un cimetière. Il s'approcha et vit une adolescente. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis la cape, la jeune fille était le stéréotype même de la délinquante récidiviste. Elle portait un pantalon de jogging dont le bas des jambes était complètement râpé comme si il avait traîné par terre, une vieille chemise blanche détendue dont elle ne boutonnait que les trois premiers boutons, un nœud qui retenait les pans de la chemise laissait voir le bas de son ventre. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds avec une pince noire et une fine chaîne en argent pendait autour de son cou. Sa peau était blanche, comme si elle était malade. Harry se dit que c'était peut être une droguée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une fille comme ça pouvait être une sorcière. Pourtant, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'il puisse voir à qui elle ressemblait.

Il fut surpris quand il l'a vit sortir une baguette. Il se souvint alors qu'Hagrid lui avait dit un jour que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas des gens bien, qu'il y avait aussi de mauvais sorciers.

Elle agita sa baguette dans un mouvement assez compliqué et une gerbe de fleurs blanches apparut à ses pieds. Elle l'a prit, s'agenouilla devant la tombe qu'elle fixait des yeux et la déposa avec un soin particulier. Et, à la surprise de Harry qui n'osait plus bouger, elle commença à parler dans le vide:

- Voila, dit-elle, moi je tiens ma promesse. Dommage que tu n'ai pas pu tenir la tienne, Papa. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tout du moins, je ne t'en veux plus. Je t'en ai voulu au début, de m'avoir laissée toute seule, mais j'ai compris que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait que tu fasse, et j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ça. Enfin je crois. Et ça fait longtemps déjà que tu es parti. Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi toute ma vie.

Harry pensa qu'en plus d'être droguée, elle devait être complètement folle et il se demanda s'il était prudent de laisser des personnes comme ça utiliser des baguettes. Mais la jeune adolescente continua sur sa lancée:

Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois. Dans la Métamorphomagie. Bien sûr, en ce qui concerne les transformations humaines, je suis tout à fait au point. Mais j'en ai discuté au début du mois de juillet avec les filles et on pense que je peux peut être le faire avec les animaux. Pour l'instant, j'arrive surtout à copier les yeux mais c'est un bon début, non? Et la maison est très bien, tu as eu raison de choisir ce village, on y est bien. Mais, je suis bloquée avec G…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retourna. Une silhouette s'avançait vers eux. Harry ne pouvais pas voir de qui il s'agissait mais la "délinquante" semblait l'avoir reconnue.

Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle, tu m'as fait peur.

Bien sûr que c'est moi, répondit la personne en question

Harry fut estomaqué. Il connaissait cette voix. Cela faisait six ans qu'il l'entendait lui répéter les mêmes phrases du style "fais tes leçons au lieu de rêvasser!". C'était la voix d'Hermione! Il l'avait retrouvée, elle n'avait pas été kidnappée!

Mélody, on te cherche depuis une bonne demi heure tu sais, continua-t-elle. Heureusement que je sais que tu viens ici tout le temps. Ton frère commençait même à paniquer.

Comme d'hab'. qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois? soupira-t-elle

Oh, presque rien. Ron vient de rentrer mais je pense qu'il a été voir Abigaïl avant de venir au manoir. Il dit que Harry est parti comme une furie de chez son oncle et sa tante et qu'il serait allé au Square Grimmaurd. Neville aussi est revenu, il confirme qu'Harry était là-bas mais il dit aussi qu'il en est parti tôt ce matin. Et ce qui me fait dire que Ron a encore essayé de draguer Abi, c'est qu'il a ajouté qu'Harry était au Trèfle.

Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de l'article de la Gazette. Tu as commencé le démenti?

Fini, précisa Hermione ce qui, selon Harry, n'était pas étonnant de sa part. il ne me manque plus que la liste de ceux qui veulent qu'on publie leur nom.

Quand la mère de Ron et Ginny va savoir qu'ils ont fugués, ça va barder pour eux. Je n'aimerais pas être dans les parages à ce moment-là. Quoique… si, moi je ne l'ai jamais vue en colère et d'après Fred et George, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle en paraissait transformée.

En parlant de Ginny, elle est sortit de la bibliothèque du manoir.

Non! ironisa la dénommée Mélody. C'est vrai? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, la bibliothèque a explosé?

Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste qu'elle a appris que son frère avait abandonné son poste et qu'on n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent que Harry est ici. Elle est juste descendue pour piquer une vraie crise de nerfs et c'est là que ça se corse. Elle hurle depuis une demi heure et on arrive pas à la calmer, t'as pas une idée par hasard.

Si, appelle Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il font quand ils s'enferment dans le grenier mais en ce qui concerne Ginny, c'est radical!

Elle se releva, s'aidant de la main que lui avait tendue Hermione et ajouta

Il fallait bien que ça concerne Potter pour la faire bouger un peu. Tu te rends compte que ça fais une semaine qu'elle est là et qu'elle passe son temps le nez dans les livres. Je sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de livres de magie noire, mais de la à avoir un livre sur les Horcruxes… et elle ne retrouvera pas les Horcruxes en restant le nez dans un livre. Et tout ça pour le protéger, je ne comprendrait jamais.

Toi, je te signale que tu as envoyé Ron et Neville, déguisés en chat et en rat pour le surveiller.

Ouais mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas par amour. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, Ginny aurait été intenable.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe devant laquelle elle s'était agenouillée et partit vers la sortie en frôlant de peu Harry qui était resté pétrifié de surprise.

En moins d'une heure, il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et même plus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron le surveillait! Il aurait pu le prévenir de ce qui se passer mais rien! Et Ginny qui était malheureuse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle cherche les Horcruxes à sa place, c'était trop dangereux et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit l'amie d'Hermione. Elle s'enfermait avec Draco dans le grenier et personne ne savait ce qu'ils y faisaient. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Draco, son pire ennemi Draco Malefoy. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ginny avec lui. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua dans son cœur.

Il s'efforça de chasser cette image de son esprit. Il enleva sa cape et s'apprêtait à repartir à la recherche de la tombe de ses parents quand une vague de curiosité le submergea. Il fit demi tour et se pencha devant la même tombe que celle devant laquelle étaient les deux jeunes filles. Il resta sans voix devant ce qu'il découvrit. Il n'avait plus besoin de chercher. En gros caractères gravés dans la pierre était inscrit: "James Potter, Lily Potter". Il était déjà devant la tombe de ses parents et c'est là que la jeune fille se recueillait.


	4. espionnage

**et voila, je suis de retour! Et maintenant j'arrive même à me servir correctement du site (grace à une amie que me traduit tous!)**

**je suis désolée d'avoir été longue à poster ce chapitre mais maintenant ça devrait être plus regulier. en plus je trouve ce chapitre bizarre mais peut être que ce n'est qu'une impression... ou peut être pas!au programme, il y a Hermione dechainée et plus dragueuse qu'on ne le pensait, Harry qui commence à ne plus rien y comprendre, Ron toujours aussi bête et une magnifique engueulade!**

**sinon merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews! et à ceux qui n'en laissent pas, je dis c'est pas bien, il faut y penser!**

**trêve de blabla, voici le quatrième chapitre!**

* * *

**4. Espionnage **

Après un long moment, il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps, Harry se releva enfin. Son esprit était embrouillé, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il venait de trouver une fille, qui était à genoux devant la tombe de ses parents et qui parlait à son "père" et Hermione semblait trouver cette situation tout à fait normale. Il était sortit machinalement du cimetière, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, en laissant ses pas l'emmener.

Quand il fut dehors, il respira l'air que la nuit tombée avait considérablement rafraîchi. Il essaya de réfléchir à la meilleure attitude à adopter dans cette situation. Mais il se posait trop de questions et il ne pu résister à l'envie d'aller voir de suite le fameux manoir. Peut être trouverait il des réponses à ses questions.

Il trouva très facilement la colline, au dessus du torrent. Un magnifique manoir la surplombait, mais il était très différent de ce que Harry avait imaginé. Il pensait trouvé un vieux manoir en ruine que les habitants auraient réaménagé à la va-vite en attendant mieux. À la place, il trouva une magnifique demeure qui avait, d'après le nombre de fenêtres que Harry pouvait voir, au moins quatre étages. La façade semblait avoir été repeinte récemment. Un grand panneau de bois blanc indiquait le nom du manoir.

Harry se recouvrit de la cape, il s'approcha de la porte et se remémora ce que Lupin lui avait dit. Si il était élève de Poudlard, il n'aurait pas de mal à entrer. En priant pour que Lupin ne se soit pas tromper, il posa la main sur la poignée en argent et ouvrit. Rien de spécial ne se produisit, tout du moins rien de visible, il se faufila à travers l'ouverture et referma prudemment la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Quand le loquet de la porte s'enclencha, Harry entendit une voix dans une pièce voisine dire "c'est bizarre, quelqu'un vient de rentrer? Il y a un courant d'air". Au moins, il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un en ce moment.

Harry traversa un long couloir aux murs couleur sable qui donnait à l'endroit une luminosité incroyable quand on savait que le soleil était déjà couché. Il voulait se faire discret, mais le parquet neuf craquait à chacun de ses pas. Lorsqu'il parvint au bout du couloir, il pénétra dans une immense salle. Cette pièce ressemblait à la fois à une cuisine, un salon et un grand bureau. Une longue table trônait au milieu de la pièce, partiellement recouverte de papiers en tout genre. Quelques personnes étaient attablées, certaines avaient un verre à la main. Harry reconnut certaines d'entre elles qui étaient ses condisciples de Poudlard. Ils semblaient tous absorbés dans leur conversation. Les murs étaient identiques à ceux du couloir. Des chandeliers y étaient fixés ici et là, éclairant toute la pièce. De nombreux buffets et placards avaient été installés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry remarqua deux grandes portes dans le fond de la salle qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Hermione, en pleine conversation avec son amie du cimetière qui, si il se souvenait bien, s'appelait Mélody.

**oOo**

Mélody entra dans la grande salle accompagnée d'Hermione. Elle devait parler avec les autres des évènements récents, notamment de la fugue de Potter. Elle s'assis, Hermione prenant place à côté d'elle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Bah, c'est bon, commença-t-elle, surprise de cette nouvelle attention, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas le messie!

Tu ne voulais pas nous parler de quelque chose, demanda Bridget, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qu'elle avait connu en vacances en Pologne.

Si, à l'origine. Mais il faudrait déjà que Mr Weasley veuille bien lever ses fesses du canapé et nous faire l'honneur de sa présence!

Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ramener une télévision trafiquée ici, fit remarquait Hermione avec un sourire narquois. Il est encore scotché devant l'écran. Il cherche comment toutes les personnes ont pu entrer à l'intérieur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Mélody adorait ses grandes portes de bois. Quand elle les ouvrait, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse qui entre dans son palais. Mais, elle savait bien que le temps des contes de fées était révolu. L'entrée des jumeaux Weasley, vêtus de robes de sorciers d'un bleu criard, la ramena de ses rêveries. Chacun portait un gros carton. Elle se demanda immédiatement, inquiète, quelle horreur ils avaient encore déniché. Ils avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire de ceux qui sont sûrs de leur coup. Ils avaient du remarqué le visage sceptique de la jeune fille car ils essayèrent immédiatement de la rassurer.

T'inquiète pas comme ça, commença Fred

Il n'y a rien de dangereux là dedans, continua George

Et d'ailleurs, tu nous as déjà vu amener quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre en danger ici, renchéri son frère.

Si on fait la liste, répliqua Mélody qui se disait qu'ils avaient vraiment la mémoire courte, une acromentule, un sphinx, une troupe de Détraqueurs, un chien enragé qui ressemblais au Sinistros et une de ces bestioles folles que votre prof a élevé illégalement. Ça fait quand même beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas?

(Harry sourit, apparemment les jumeaux n'avaient pas changés !)

Ils étaient arrivés près de la table et retournèrent les deux cartons. Un amas de vêtements déferla devant la jeune fille très surprise par la nouvelle trouvaille des deux frères.

Et, on peut savoir ce que ce tas de fringues ringardes a de spécial?

Ce ne sont pas des fringues ringardes! s'indigna Fred

Ce sont nos créations! s'exclama George

Alors vous devriez prendre des cours de stylisme, ironisa Hermione qui prenait la parole pour la première fois en prenant un des bouts de tissus en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Mélody observa alors les occupants de la salle. Elle remarqua que chacun était attentif à la discussion et qu'ils attendaient sagement sans prendre part au débat. Peut être que la mode ne les intéressait pas après tout? Mais elle pensa surtout qu'ils se laissaient guidés aveuglement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle l'avait remarqué. C'était elle qui prenait la plupart les décisions mais jamais sans Hermione. C'était elles les "cerveaux de la bande". Ce rôle de petit chef ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. D'un côté, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait assurer la sécurité de tout le monde si chacun lui obéissait et prévenait de ses moindres déplacements mais, en contrepartie, elle savait que si les choses tournaient mal, tout le monde la tiendrait pour responsable.

Harry se rapprocha discrètement de la table pour observer ce que les jumeaux avaient ramenés.

Hermione continuait à se moquer des "vêtements" qu'avaient apportés Fred et George. Mélody se dit qu'après tout, quelques bouts de vieux tissus ne pouvaient pas représenter un vrai danger pour qui que ce soit.

Bon, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, vous nous expliquer ce que la nouvelle collection automne hiver des frères Weasley a de si spécial?

Ces quelques bouts de tissus, commença Fred du ton le plus sérieux dont il était capable, vont sûrement nous être d'une grande utilité et personne ne pourra sans passer!

Sa voix était enjouée. Mais Mélody se dit intérieurement que la personne qui lui ferait porter ce genre de chose n'était pas encore venue au monde et que, de plus, elle le tuerait dés qu'elle apprendrait sa naissance. Il était hors de question pour elle de mettre quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Pour être plus précis, continua George, nous allons essayé de transformer ces vêtements en capes d'invisibilité. (Harry tendit un peu plus l'oreille)

Mais, dit Hermione en réfléchissant, les capes d'invisibilité sont très rares. Ça doit sans doute être parce qu'elles sont difficiles à "fabriquer", non? Comment vous allez vous y prendre?

En fait, expliqua George, nous avons eu l'idée quand Mélody nous a dit que les capes éviteraient qu'on ait a utilisé les métamorphoses animales- Mélody poussa un long soupir, qu'est ce qu'elle leur avait encore mit dans le tête. Ça lui apprendrait à se taire!- Et comme on a réussi à faire des objets de protection on s'est dit qu'on pourrai essayé de diversifier encore la gamme et qu'il faudrait tenter les objets d'invisibilité. Ça serait déjà pratique pour nous et si le ministère nous en achète, ça ferait un nouveau revenu pour financer toute l'organisation.

D'un autre côté, ajouta Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce serai tellement dommage d'avoir à nous séparer de notre adorable gros chat roux !

Oui, continua son frère, il est tellement mieux sous la forme d'un chat ! Dommage que les métamorphoses ne suppriment pas les mauvais caractères !

Juste derrière elle, Mélody entendit une porte grincer. Elle se retourna au moment où une masse de cheveux roux apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. A côté d'elle, elle entendit l'un des jumeaux s'écriait :

Salut frangin ! Justement on parlait de toi !

Harry fut soulagé de voir que Ron aussi allait bien.

Ron s'avança à petits pas vers la table. Il essayait de se faire tout petit, chose impossible étant donné sa taille, ses oreilles étaient écarlates et il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

Alors ça y est ? demanda Hermione pour le taquiner, tu as retrouvé le présentateur qui c'est perdu dans l'espace intersidéral de la télévision ?

La couleur de ses oreilles redoubla d'intensité. Mélody ne connaissait pas les Weasley depuis longtemps, mais elle avait appris à détecter et à interpréter certains signes flagrants. En l'occurrence, l'attitude de Ron à l'évocation de la télévision lui fit craindre le pire.

Ne me dis pas que tu as démonté ce fichu poste ! s'exclama-t-elle, une nuance d'exaspération dans la voix.

Je suis désolé ! répondit précipitamment l'intéressé. Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient tous coincés ! Et puis, dans la toute petite boite, ils devaient être vachement serrés !

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire, Ron était tellement naïf parfois !

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas un écran plat, répondit la jeune fille avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, sinon je suis sûre qu'avec Hermione, vous auriez pu fonder une association pour la défense des personnes enfermées dans les téléviseurs !

Hermione, piquée au vif par sa réflexion, répliqua aussitôt :

- Oh, quand on y réfléchis bien ce n'est pas si grave ! Ça fait quoi ? Trois ? Quatre fois que tu la remontes ? Et Draco pourra venir t'aider ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouver en tête à tête tout les deux ! Si tu veux, on peut vous laisser le manoir pour une nuit ! On ira squatter chez Abi !

Mélody, occupée à examiner les quelques pièces du poste de télévision que Ron avait fini par lui montrer se retourna instantanément. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle réponse de la part de Hermione. Et elle s'étonnait d'entendre la jeune fille insinuer qu'elle allait trop loin avec Draco ! Elle pensait au contraire que Hermione la croyait. Elle savait pertinemment que beaucoup de personnes au sein du manoir étaient sûres que les relations entre elle et Draco étaient trop proches et affectueuses pour n'être que fraternelles. Mais elle avait confiance en Hermione et elle lui avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire et elle se sentit attristée de la voir lui jeté la première pierre. Mais elle était trop fière pour l'admettre et malgré la petite voix au fond de son cœur qui lui disait « ne dis rien, c'est ton amie », elle s'exclama :

Dis donc, Miss Célibataire Endurcie ! Tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suit sortie avec « seulement » six mecs depuis le mois de juillet et qui couche avec un mec pour le plaquer le soir même ! Même dans ma famille, ça ne se fait pas !

Pourtant tu t'amuses bien à Durmstrang ! répondit Hermione en haussant de plus en plus la voix. Mais c'est vrai qu'ici, il n'y a pas de garçons intéressants pour toi ! tu es plus branchée mages noirs et mecs à cagoule !

Mélody sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et, aveuglée par la colère naissant au fond d'elle même, elle remarqua à peine tous les visages surpris qui suivaient avec attention la dispute, comme un match de tennis.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Hermione se leva, la fixa droit dans les yeux et continua de plus belle :

Et parlons en de ta famille ! C'est sûr que se sont les personnes les plus respectables que l'on puisse imaginer ! Moitié prostituées, moitié mages noirs ! Pour une résistante, c'est un comble !

COMMENT ÇA PROSTITUÉE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS INSULTER TES PARENTS ALORS LAISSE MA MÈRE TRANQUILLE !

Pourquoi tu parles de nos parents en criant ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, on t'entend depuis le couloir.

Mélody se retourna, cette voix était trop calme pour être celle de quelqu'un qui aurait suivi l'altercation. Elle remarqua alors que deux personnes s'étaient ajoutées au petit groupe présent dans la salle, Draco et Ginny. Elle compris alors pourquoi son frère paraissait sceptique, il devait être surpris de la voir tenir de tels propos sur leur famille.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! commenta Hermione en lui lançant à nouveau un regard cinglant. Je ne dirais pas la suite du proverbe, tu vas encore me dire que j'ai l'esprit mal placé !

Mélody s'apprêtait à répondre mais Draco, qui s'était approché d'elle, lui prit le poignet pour lui signifier de se taire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, si elle répliquait, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers son frère, son visage froid, tranquille avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle commençait à se retourner pour quitter la pièce, Harry, qui était fasciné par la dispute la suivit du regard, mais Hermione, apparemment pas décidée à enterrer la hache de guerre ce soir là, la relança :

- Quoique, quand on y regarde bien, je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je suis fille unique, pas de frère pour déshonorer la famille et je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !

La jeune fille sentit le coup partir avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce que Hermione venait de dire. Draco eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Harry dut se pousser pour qu'elle ne lui fonce pas dessus. Draco l'avait pris tout contre lui et il avait passé un de ses bras musclé autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux et il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Calme toi, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Tu vaux mieux que toutes ces insultes.

Mais ce n'était pas à cause des insultes d'Hermione qu'elle était furieuse, elle ne voulait pas que l'on accuse Draco de quoi que ce soit ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal… enfin, presque rien… et de toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller. Ginny, sûrement pour essayer de changer de sujet, profita de ce moment de répit tandis que Ron entraînait Hermione dans une pièce adjacente.

- Euh… comment on fait pour Harry ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débouler dans la conversation celui là ! Sentant qu'elle regagnait son calme, Draco lâcha son étreinte. Ce fut là que Mélody aperçut une marque, toute petite, presque invisible, une petite marque rouge sur le poignet de Draco. Devant la stupeur générale, elle se précipita sur Ginny et lui prit le poignet gauche, elle avait aussi cette petite marque distinctive, dans le creux du poignet. Cette découverte la mit hors d'elle. Comment avait-il osé faire ça !

Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ce qui arrive à saint Potter ! Tu as l'air d'avoir trouver un remplaçant ! Alors va le sauver toute seule maintenant !

Harry reconnut là le caractère de la famille Malefoy.

Tous le monde dans la pièce pensait que Draco avait fini par la calmer, ce brusque revirement laissa donc la place à un silence pesant. Seul Draco semblait osé bougé. Il observait de loin les bras de Ginny pour essayer d'y trouver ce qui avait mis sa sœur dans cet état. Mélody vit ses grands yeux gris aller du poignet de Ginny à son propre poignet et ce fut presque comme si elle pouvait apercevoir toutes les connexions qu'il faisait entre ses deux éléments. Soudain, il parut effrayé et il porta son regard sur le visage blanchâtre de la jeune fille avant de lui dire, un peu trop vite pour réussir à cacher son malaise :

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois :

Et à ton avis, qu'est ce que je crois ! Ce matin encore tu venais me faire la morale sur mes « fréquentations » et quand moi je te prend sur le fait, la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, c'est : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Mais laisse moi…

NON ! coupa-t-elle. C'est moi qui vais raconter l'histoire ! Vous voyez cette marque –elle avait pris le poignet de Draco pour que tout le monde la voit- c'est un peu comme notre marque des Ténèbres à tous les deux –Draco retira vivement sa main, l'expression de son visage suffisait pour voir qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait le récit- C'est une méthode très simple en fait, continua-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la réaction de son frère. On faisait cette marque à tous nos partenaires comme ça, on savait si oui ou non j'avais ou il avait couché avec telle ou telle personne et ça évitait les gaffes devant les parents. Et bien sûr le poignet gauche parce que la marque des Ténèbres se trouve sur le bras gauche ! On est pas des Malefoy pour rien !

Elle observa tous les regards ébahis autour d'elle. Personne, mis à part Draco qui semblait avoir abandonner l'idée de la raisonner, ne semblait comprendre e motif de sa colère. Elle poursuivit donc ses explications :

- Maintenant, vous pourrez tous remarquer que notre chère Ginny, qui, au passage, nous avait juré qu'elle aimait vraiment Potter, a la même marque sur le poignet. Vous connaissez tout les faits, je vous laisse tirer la conclusion.

Elle commença à partir, le plus dignement qu'elle le put. Elle vit tous le monde se mettre à chuchoter en pointant Ginny et Draco du doigt et Fred et George adresser à leur jeune sœur un regard rempli de rage. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir la porte, Draco la rattrapa par la bras, son visage avait une expression de fureur et d'indignation, elle avait l'impression d'y lire « tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais ça ? ». Elle n'y fit pas attention, elle lui souffla juste, assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

Si tu savais comme parfois je regrette d'être ta sœur.

L'effet fut immédiat, il la laissa partir, sans un mot. Harry la suivit. Il voulait découvrir ce que cachait cette jeune fille qui se permettait de critiquer tous ses amis. Il dut presque courir pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce qui ressemblait à première vue à une salle de danse.

Dans le fond s'étendait sur tout le mur un immense miroir. Le sol était fait de lattes de bois vernies et des grandes barres étaient fixées aux murs. Les seules choses qui ne semblaient pas venir d'une école d'artistes étaient les meubles tous disposés dans un coin de la salle. L'aménagement était sommaire, un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Harry pensa que cette pièce avait du être une salle de danse et qu'elle avait été réaménagée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune fille laissa échapper sa fureur. Elle mit à sac le bureau, jeta à terre tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire et retourna complètement le lit. Dans tout le débarras qu'elle avait jeté par terre, elle retrouva de vieux bouts de tissus, raccommodés à plusieurs endroits : ses vieux chaussons de danse. Elle enleva ses baskets et enfila ses chaussons. Elle retrouva cette sensation de légèreté qu'elle avait connu du temps où elle consacrait sa vie entière ç cet art. mais cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus toucher à ses accessoires fétiches. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et commença à enchaîner quelques pas maladroits. Elle fut finalement emportée par cet amour qu'elle avait pour la danse et la musique et, au bout d'une demi heure, elle avait retrouvé tous ses réflexes d'avant. Harry la trouvait très gracieuse, à l'opposé de l'image de délinquante de banlieue qu'elle renvoyait. Il se dit que cela faisait peut être parti de son éducation.

La jeune fille finit par s'arrêter. Enfin calmée, elle regarda le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans la pièce. Elle sortit sa baguette et utilisa l'un des sortilèges que Hermione lui avait appris (au manoir Malefoy, elle n'en avait pas besoin, les elfes étaient là pour ça) et remis la salle en état. Elle s'allongea sur le lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller et s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry décida de rester un peu plus longtemps pour l'observer. Il s'assit, adossé à l'armoire prés du lit. Il regarda sa montre, il était prés de quatre heures du matin. Il luta quelques minutes contre le sommeil mais il finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**tadaa!**

**alors vos impressions? je vous l'avez dit qu'il était bizarre ce chapitre!**

**n'oubliez surtout pas le petit bouton bleu (je laisserais une surprise à celui ou celle qui laissera le plus de review, défoulez vous sur le clavier!)**


End file.
